Unholy Child
by g-chi125
Summary: What happens when a demon has offspring with a human? Is the child human or demon? Or is it both? Remember that nun from the Cult Arc? What if she got pregnant with Sebastian s kid, murdered and then Sebastian had to take care of the child he didn t know he wanted? COVER NOT MINE AND IS TEMPORARY!
1. Chapter 1: A Holy Woman is Murdered

_**Unholy Child**_

_**A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**_

_**I don't own Kuroshitsuji**_

**WARNING: MY OC IS VERY MUCH MARY-SUE-ISH RIGHT NOW! SHE WILL CHANGE AFTER INTRO CHAPTERS! I SWARE!**

_**Chapter 1: A Holy Woman is Murdered **_

"Master, it is time for you to wake up." Said the black clad man opening the curtains

A boy with disheveled blue-black hair in a white night shirt sat up with a groan. "For today`s breakfast we have a assortment of toast and Earl Grey tea from Jackson`s. I can also offer scones." The man said

"Scone." The boy said shielding his eyes from the light. As the boy drank his tea the butler dressed him.

"Today we shall leave to investigate the serial murders in London. I shall wait for you in the dining hall, Young Master." He bowed and exited the room

_-London Street, Sight of the Murder-_

"Why would someone target a mother and her child?" Aberline said. He walked over to the sobbing four to five year old little girl she had hair identical to her mother`s brown locks. Her eyes were different though, they were a crimson brown color. "What is your name sweetie?" he asked the girl getting down on one knee to look her in the eye.

"G-grace…" she stammered in tears still

"That`s a beautiful name, Grace. I`ll take you where someone can take care of you soon, okay?" Aberline said standing. He noticed a noble looking boy with a butler dressed in black. The butler`s posture straitened when he saw them, more her though.

"Ciel, why are you here?" Aberline asked

"To clean up your mess." He held up a letter with the queen`s stamp

"Go ahead." He started leading Grace away from the scene. She still had tears in her eyes and choked on sobs. As she passed you could see a single strand of raven midnight black hair

The man in black stopped Aberline before he could usher the child away. "Who is this?" he asked with an all too familiar closed eyed grin.

"This is Grace. She is the daughter of the victim." He explained

"She could be of some significance in my investigation. Until we find her father or relative she shall stay at the manor." The boy, Ciel, said _"Sebastian is acting odd… Interesting…" _Ciel thought

"Of course." Aberline said. He crouched down to her level again and said "This is the Earl of Phantomhive, Lord Ciel Phantomhive. He is going to be taking care of you for awhile okay, Grace?" she nodded "Here you go Sebastian." She pushed the girl towards the butler, Sebastian. He held her shoulder. She looked at him and he smiled down at her. _"Why do I feel pulled to this child?"_ Sebastian thought _"Demons only feel this way about their mates, their next meal and their offspring… I don't have a mate and she is most certainly not the young master`s soul… And I don't have a child…" _

_-Phantomhive Manor-_

"Miss Grace, I recommended that you bathe once we are at the estate. You are coated in blood." Sebastian said to the child.

"Y-yes sir…" she stammered

They pulled up to a rather large home. "Welcome to the Phantomhive Estate Miss Grace." The butler said "Now let`s go get you cleaned up." He led her inside the manor and through many halls until they arrived at the bathroom. "Do you require any assistance bathing?" he asked her

"N-no… Thank you…" she stammered _"I can`t allow him to see my hair, or the mark on my back. They will know that I am the Unholy Child with a Holy Name!" _

"I will bring you some clothes soon then." He bowed and left her alone.

She entered the bathroom and slid into the large tub. _"This is certainly better than the street Mommy and I lived on for all this time…" _she thought. She began to run her fingers through her short hair and it slowly turned to raven black. _"I`ve hidden it all this time…"_ she thought lifting a strand up.

Sebastian hid in the shadows of the room and watched, even if it was improper he was extremely curious of this girl, as her hair turned to raven black. He also saw on her back a birthmark in the shape of raven. _"Hmm… So she`s a little Halfling of my clan… maybe she is one of their children, maybe even Brother`s…" _he thought _"I should take her to Historian to be marked by her demon parent…"_ he went outside in silence and knocked on the door. "Miss Grace, I have brought you some clothes. You will have to borrow the young master`s dress shirt for now until we can get you fitted for proper attire."

"Alright, just a moment!" she called and began to wrap her pre-mature body in a towel and began to make her hair it`s caramel color again "Come in!"

The raven haired man opened the door and saw her standing in the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy white towel, effectively hiding her birth-marked back. "Here is a shirt and a pair of socks. Unfortunately we have nothing that would fit you, so this will have to do until Miss Nina arrives tomorrow." He said bowing. "After you are dressed the young master would like to speak with you."

"Alright…" she said. _"I have no intention of speaking with him!" _she thought fiercely. As he left with a bow, she got dressed and bolted through the window and darted away. A little blond was there and he called out to her

"Ah! Miss Guest! Kah Sebastian!" he ran to get the black clad butler but the little girl was already gone.

It had been a year since Grace had disappeared from the manor when a call came from Mei-Rin. "MISTER SEBASTIAAANNNN!" she called

He pinched the bridge of his nose "What is it Mei-Rin?" he asked

"There are two strange men asking for you outside, yes there is! Should I alert Finny and Bard?" she asked franticly

"No, I`ll deal with it." He said _"An easy fix…" _he thought

"Okay!" Mei-Rin ran off and Sebastian went off to see to these pests.

"Ah! There he is! Mr. Sebastian Michaelis, Demon Number 1256 you are wanted by Master Historian." The one with brown hair said

"Why?" he asked

"Ugg! Just come on!" the other said

"Just wait for a moment…" Sebastian walked into the home again "Young Master I am going out for a moment." He bowed to the earl

"Just be home before dinner, I don't trust Baldroy`s cooking." He said

"Of course." He smiled and left for Hell.

"You called Master Historian?" Sebastian asked the large demon perched in a throne-like chair with Grace on his lap.

"Yes. Do you know this girl?" he pointed to the child. She turned to Sebastian with a scowl. Her burgundy eyes narrowed, her brows furrowed and her lips up in a silent growl.

"Her hair wasn't black before." He said

"She hid it." The large demon said "Tell him why…" he said to the girl

"I am the Unholy Child with the Holy Name… Black hair is impure." She said

"Why would you say that?" Sebastian asked

"Because the angel told me so…"

_**And cue fail at cliff hanger! I will try harder! I promise! R&R? –g-chi**_


	2. Ch 2: Recalled Memories Sebastian has

_**Unholy Child**_

_**A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**_

_**I don't own Kuroshitsuji**_

_**Eternalenergy: She is going to be really sweet to everyone but Sebastian (-.-`) Read and you`ll understand…**_

_**Princess queen cupcake: This what you want? **_

_**Chapter 2: Recalled Memories/ Sebastian has a Daughter!?**_

"The angel told you so?" Sebastian asked the child

"Yes…" she said gritting her teeth

"Explain child." The large historian man demanded

"It started when Mommy was pregnant with me…"

_-Grace POV-_

"They punished Mommy first. They said I was created in sin. My eyes were that of the devil`s blood and my hair the black of sin. I was born on All Hallows Eve, a day of sin. I was a sin. Every day I was chained and whipped in the name of cleansing. I`ll describe the first time, for it was the most gruesome. I was three years old.

They took me away from Mommy. She was crying her eyes out as they dragged me away to the chapel. They tied me up in chains that hung from the ceiling. I hadn't learned how to hide my hair yet, so it was still raven black.

"Lady Angela, we have brought the Unholy Child." One of the nuns said

"Good. Eva, Amber, you will act as the cleansers. Go get the whips ladies."

"Yes Lady Angela!" the scurried away and came back with the whips.

"Good." She sat in the chair and rose her hand "Let the cleansing commence." She said. They began to whip me repeatedly. One was on my back, one on my front. "Snuff out the unnecessary, the unclean, the unwanted; Snuff them out! End them!" she yelled

"End them all!" she yelled. I passed out from pain.

When I woke up, my white dress was stained in blood. I learned over time to hide my black hair thinking they might let up on the 'cleansing'. But they got worse. Saying because I can do that I`m even more unholy. When Mommy got a hold of me again we ran away together and lived on the street. I cut my hair and it fell to the ground in black locks. Mommy hugged me and cried telling me it would be okay. But then Mommy was killed. Then I ran away from the manor and lived on the street. Now here I am." I told them my story

"Well 1256, this is your child. Take good care of her!" he pushed me to the man he called '1256'.

He caught me swiftly and said "Are you positive that she isn`t 1257`s child?" he asked, almost irritated

"Do you require proof?" the larger demon asked

"Yes." He answered

"Child, your finger please." I handed him my hand and he pricked my finger and took a drop of blood on his now bare finger. A projection appeared and a voice spoke. _"Name: Grace; Aged: Five Years; Mother: Deceased, Name Unknown; Hair: Raven Black or Dirty Blond; Eyes: Burgundy; Father: Demon Number 1256; Current Name: Sebastian Michaelis" _The projection said and showed "Is that enough proof _Sebastian_?" he asked

"Yes. Tch, we can`t have you having that name." he looked down at me, who was staring in fear at the large demon`s white gloves that one finger had that was laced in blood. "Child." He said, I snapped out of my trance and said "Umm… Yes."

"Shall we change it now then?" the Historian asked

"Yes. I always thought if I were to have a child who was female she would be named Lilith." Sebastian said

"_You aren`t my father."_ I thought _"If you were a father then you wouldn't have abandoned me and Mommy!"_

"Lilith Michaelis then. Welcome to the world Lilith!" The Historian said

"Let`s go!" Sebastian drug me away

_-3__rd__ Person POV-_

They walked to the way out and Sebastian suddenly stopped. "You will need to change your hair back to blond. They are used to seeing you with it not black." He said to the child who`s hand he held.

"Fine… but they are used to calling me Grace too right?" she asked

"That is an easy fix. We will tell them that we changed your name to start a new life, Lilith." He told her with a warm earnest smile "I am your father so I have that authority."

"You will never be my father!" she shouted with tearful eyes. She ran away, hair reluctantly changing to its blond-brown color.

Sebastian gaped at the girl. He was thrilled to have a daughter, in fact he was ecstatic. He caught her wrist and dragged her to the manor.

_**~-"Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!"[Penny-a-zai-eetae- X2](Repent! Repent!)- Vocaloid Witch, Kagamine Len & Rin, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka-~**_

"Mister Sebastian! Are you alright what happened?" Mei-Rin asked frantic, blushing

"Yeah we were worried!" Finny said

"Well they were…" Baldroy said

"Sebastian, where have you been?" Ciel asked "And why is she here?" he asked

"Young Master, Mei-Rin, Baldroy, Finnian, this is my daughter Lilith." He pushed the girl in front of him

"I thought her name was Grace?" Finny asked

"We decided since she is starting a new life she is going to have a new name." Sebastian said

"She looks a lot like you Mister Sebastian, yes she does! Welcome to the House of Phantomhive Miss Lilith!" Mei-Rin said

"Thank you…" she said

"You`ll 'it right in 'ere, 'ilith!" Bard said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, rubbing her hair with his fist. She didn't understand so she tried to squirm away from the offending limb.

In a second, Sebastian had Bard`s hand behind his back "If I were you Baldroy, I would refrain from harming my daughter."

"S-sorry… Sebastian…" he said, saying 'Sebastian' like the 'tian' was actually a 'chin'.

"Apology accepted." Sebastian said

"Sebastian. I would like to speak with both you and Lilith in my study." Ciel said, more of a command than a request.

"Yes my Lord. Come along Lilith." He said

_**~-**__**"**__**Snuff out the unnecessary, the unclean, the unwanted; Snuff them out! End them!"- Angela the Angel-~**_

"What is wrong with you, Sebastian? You look like a woman who just found out she was having a child." Ciel said

"All demons are like this when they have young. We are rather attached to them to be honest." Sebastian explained with his newly found daughter in his lap as she silently glared at him as he held her close to his person.

"Is that why you attacked Bard like that? Are demons really that protective of their children?" Ciel asked

"Yes we are." His arms tightened on her body causing her to glare at him "Be nice, Lilith…" he said to her

"Why! You didn't even know I existed and now you are treating me like a pet!" she yelled, breaking from his grip "Mommy and Angela were right, you are a lecherous bastard!" she bolted from the room in an attempt to escape but Sebastian followed after her, gabbing her thin wrist in his strong grasp.

"Don't you dare believe anything the angel tells you child." He sternly said "I have only raised the young master, and even then I don`t truly raise him, we are under a contract and I am his butler. You are my daughter, my flesh and blood. I intend to make you a pureblood if possible." He held her there for awhile before she broke out of his grasp with a 'tch' and bolted to the kitchen

_**~-"Aku no hana Karen ni saku"-Kagamine Rin, Vocaloid Daughter of Evil-~**_

"Huh?" Bard looked up with a stupid expression from his post of cutting meat "Lilith? Hey… why `re you cryin`?" he asked her, bending down to her height

She shook her head and continued to cry. Bard smirked knowing if Sebastian saw what he was about to do he would be furious, he hugged her and stroked her short unevenly cut hair. He shushed her into not crying.

Sebastian burst into the kitchen with a look of fury. Bard dropped Lilith but she continued to cling to his shirt. Sebastian grabbed the sniveling girl and tried to break her grip off the idiot cook`s shirt. He eventually broke her grip off his shirt and carried off; she kicked and screamed all the way. "NO! Let me go you lecherous demon!" She screamed

"Silence child!" he said sternly "Now sleep." He said, his eyes flashing for a brief moment, long enough to make eye contact with the child, so she would sleep. He lifted her into his arms bridal style with a sigh. He carried her to the room next to his. He set her down on the bed and sat next to her and played with her hair as she slept. _"I truly care about this girl, but she resents me so much for leaving her and her mother…" _he thought

_**~-"Kagayaku sora no Shijima ni wa"-KALAFINA, Kagayaku sora no Shijima ni wa-~**_

Ciel chuckled lightly to himself _"This could be interesting… someone Sebastian cares about but she despises him…" _

"Ah hahaha!" he laughed "Yes! This pawn will be fun!" he bellowed. This game just got better.

_**Thanks for reading! Yes I changed her name… -.-' I will post a picture of Lilith soon on my DeviantART… Anyway R&R please! –g-chi**_


	3. I sorry

**I sorry!**

I won't be updating for a while! At least a week I think cause my laptop died on me! To answer someone's question, it's Death-the-Girl88, but the pic won't be up for another week too! Again I'm sorry! -g-chi ~ :(


	4. gah!

**_UPDATES COMING SOON FOR THE FOLLOWING: ALICE, UNHOLY CHILD, DEMON HUNTER, EMOTIONLESS._**

**PLEASE READ(I BEG YOU!)**

_MY LAPTOP CONTRACTED VIRUS SO I HAVE LOST EVERYTHING! I WILL STILL UPDATE BUT UPDATES MAY BE DELAYED BECAUSE MY LAPTOP DOUBLES AS A TABLET SO IT HAS LOTS OF STUFF TO RE-DOWNLOAD! __**(NOTE TO YOU: NEVER DOWNLOAD GAMES WITHOUT VIRUS SOFTWARE**_**!)**

ANYWAY UPDATES WILL BE COMING SOON! VOTE FOR NEW FIC IDEAS LISTED BELOW ON MY POLL :)

**_THE BULLIED(KUROSHITSUJI):_**

**_A girl who is bullied tries to kill herself but Ciel finds her and saves her. CielxOC_**

**_THE VOCALOID GAMES(VOCALOID):_**

**_Inspired by MOTHY's Evil Story and 'The Hunger Games': Every year the VOCALOID COUNTRIES send in one tribute to survive alone. Romance, betryal(misspelled DX I`m doing the copy and paste thing right now) and much more insues. LENxRIN, MIKUxKAITO, slight LENxMIKU_**, **_MIKUxHAKU and RINxKAITO(SLIGHT!), and GUMIxGACKUPO_**

**_THE CURSED TWINS(MANGA VERSE HEART NO KUNI NO ALICE):Twin girls with cursed eyes that see the dead fall into The Country of Hearts and meet Dee and Dum, let`s just say that they fall as-well. DeexOC and DumxOC, BloodxAlice :)_**

**_THE BUTLER AND THE MESSANGER DOVE(KUROSHITSUJI): A girl who delivers messages to the deads loved ones delivers a message to the demon Ciel from his loved ones. He takes interest in her work and offers her residents at his new home in New York. SebastianxOC_**

**_THE SWEETEST EVIL(OHSHC): A girl with a troubled past finds her way to Ouran KyoyaxOC_**

**_POLL UP SOON! I GOTS TO GO TO LE LIBRARY! (I can`t get on the computer there DX)_**

**_OK I SORRY AGAIN! BLAME SLENDERMAN! -g-chi_**


End file.
